


Only You

by hideunspoken



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideunspoken/pseuds/hideunspoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in episode 4x16 when Rachel gets back from the doctor after her pregnancy scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Adam and Brody don’t exist, and everything is fairly close to canon with the exception of romantic!hummelberry behind the scenes.

Kurt was sitting at home, nestled under a mound of blankets on the couch, letting his mind waste away on awful television, the first time he’d been able to really relax all week. He didn’t really pay attention when the door to the loft opened, Rachel and Santana coming home from their shopping trip. He didn’t even notice anything was off until he realized that they hadn’t interrupted him—a common habit he truly hated—but instead he heard Santana silently working in the kitchen and the door to his and Rachel’s room shut silently, not a single word in greeting to her boyfriend.  
Kurt tore his eyes away from the television, watching his bedroom door silently for a moment, before turning to Santana.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Nothing,” she replied simply, busying herself with the coffeemaker, and Kurt immediately suspected something was off. If it was truly nothing, there would have been some kind of smart remark in her response, some mild insult at the very least, but she remained silent.  
It wasn’t exactly unreasonable for Kurt to be suspicious. Rachel had been a little different around him about a few weeks after they’d decided to be exclusive, but Kurt figured that was a natural kind of adjustment. They’d started casually dating, trying not to rush into things, particularly because of the delicate nature of their relationship, making the change from “just friends” to maybe something more, and the change for Kurt was even more dramatic, an entire gender of a difference.  
So, the adjustment period was there, and they were getting used to each other and their new dynamic, but Kurt thought things were starting to get better, become more natural. It was only just occurring to Kurt that maybe he hadn’t given Rachel enough credit for her acting skills, because surely the entire change in mood couldn’t have been completely out of the blue.  
He knocked on the door gently, a practice they didn’t normally have for their shared room, but Kurt’s concern and paranoia were getting to him. At the soft, “come in,” he eased the door open, sliding in and re-shutting it.  
Rachel rested on her side of the bed, burrowed under the covers, with her back to the door. His level of anxiety kicked itself up a few notches because something was wrong, and he felt completely unprepared.  
He slid under the covers next to her, and once he settled she immediately turned and cuddled to his side, settling her head at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, wrapping her arms around him. Kurt could feel her tears fall onto his chest, soaking through his thin tank top, but he didn’t say anything right away. He held her for a few minutes, reaching a hand to stroke down her side and pressing kisses into her hair. Finally, when the flow of tears stopped and she quieted, Kurt tilted her head up towards him, her bright brown eyes tinged with red.  
“I thought I was pregnant,” she whispered into the space between them, and Kurt’s mouth popped open automatically at the statement.  
It was pretty much that last thing he’d expected to hear, and he dissected the sentence over and over in his head before he could bring himself to speak.  
“You, um, thought you were? So…you’re not?” Every word was carefully measured, his fear of saying the wrong thing and upsetting her more increasing.  
Rachel shook her head, settling back onto Kurt chest and squeezing him tighter.  
“No, I’m not. Santana and I just got back from the doctor, but I really, really though I was, and I was so scared, Kurt.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve gone with you.”  
Her hesitance in answering created an almost tangible tension, before she was finally able to breathe out a response, so quiet in the silent room.  
“I didn’t know how you would react, but mostly I—I wasn’t sure if it was yours.” Kurt’s arms tightened around her, but he remained silent, because the idea of Rachel being pregnant with someone else’s baby (and he knew exactly whose that would be) would have absolutely broken him. Rachel continued in a rush, her voice raising and defense tumbling out. “It’s just, we weren’t exclusive yet, and we went to that stupid non-wedding in Lima, and you disappeared to that hotel room with Blaine, and I was upset, but I couldn’t tell you that because you had every right, so I hooked up with Finn that night. I know I should’ve told you when you told me about that night with Blaine, but I just couldn’t because Finn is the one person you’re most scared of telling about us, and then on top of all that I thought I was pregnant, and I had no idea whose it was, and I was so scared because we had only just started really dating, and I was really happy and didn’t want to screw things up so soon.”  
Rachel broke off, her sobs building up to the point of incoherency, and Kurt began to rock her soothingly in his hold, murmuring insurance.  
“Shhh, Rachel, it’s fine. It’s okay”  
“No, it isn’t. I should’ve told you,” she mumbled against his skin, slowly getting control over herself.  
“I already knew about you and Finn,” Kurt revealed, and Rachel looked up at him sharply.  
“You did?”  
“Yes. He is my step-brother, after all, and he apparently felt the need to share the exciting, hopeful news. I just didn’t say anything because you’re right. We weren’t exclusive, and it wasn’t my business what you were doing at the time. Besides, I already felt awful and guilty as it was once we got together, and hearing from him about the talk you two had where his hopes were basically ground up into mulsh wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. I just wish you’d have told me about the pregnancy scare. I would’ve been there for you, you know that, right?”  
“Yeah, I mean, objectively, maybe, but it would have been really different if I actually was. And if it wasn’t yours, I—I just didn’t know that you’d want to stick around.”  
Kurt took in her words, silent for a few moments and taking the opportunity to weigh each of his own carefully.  
“I’m not saying that it wouldn’t have been hard, and completely sucked at parts, but we would’ve gotten through it, okay? Even—even if you wanted to be with Finn and raise it with him, alright?”  
“I didn’t,” Rachel interjected immediately. “Even when I was worried it was his, I didn’t want to be with him.”  
“Okay, well. Everything’s okay then, right? I mean, we’re safe and exclusive now, and maybe if you’d feel more comfortable going on the pill you can do that, too, if you want. Just…know that you can always talk to me, okay?”  
Rachel nodded, a relieved sigh slipping through her lips at the burden she’d been carrying around being completely lifted off her chest. She murmured her promises and snuggled impossibly closer to Kurt.  
“How about I go get some cheesecake from the fridge and we have dessert in bed? We can skip the dinner part,” he said, grinning like they were sneakily betraying some fundamental laws.  
Rachel nodded her immediate agreement, a smile spreading across her face in response to Kurt’s. Kurt slid off the bed, giving a final glance back to Rachel before heading to the kitchen, reveling in the ease that her smile so quickly brought on for him, knowing that they were even more solid than ever before.


End file.
